We Could Be In Love
by AngelWing1
Summary: An original story about Aladdin and Princess Jasmine ^_^
1. Chapter 1

~~**Aladdin**~~  
~*We Could Be In Love*~  
By: AngelWing  
  
  
(Author's Note and disclaimers:This is an original story about  
Aladdin and Jasmine.I don't own any of the characters from the Aladdin movies  
Or TV Series,please don't sue me.I'm broke until I get a job^^  
I do own all created characters though.)   
  
****CHAPTER 1****  
  
  
"Father!I don't wanna get married when I grow up!"Young Jasmine pouts and turns away  
From her father.  
"Jasmine,it's not for you to decide dearest!"Sultan places his hand on her shoulder,  
"The law says you must marry before your 18th birthday."  
He sighs and sits beside her,"I want you to be protected when I'm gone,  
I care for your well being dear."  
  
Jasmine sighs,"I know,Father.But I don't want to be forced to marry!"  
She stands and storms out of the room.  
"Oh!Praise Allah!That girl is so..."Sultan sits on his throne  
And hangs his head.  
  
"Is everything all right,your highness?"  
Sultan looks up,at the face of his advisor,Jafar.  
"It's Jasmine,she still refuses to marry when she gets older."  
Jafar shakes his head,"Stubborn one,is'nt she?"  
  
"Stubborn one!Awk!"Iago sqawks from Jafar's shoulder.  
Sultan laughs and reaches in his robes,pulling out a craker,"Here polly,have a craker."  
Iago's eyes bug out of his skull as Sultan shoves the craker into his mouth.  
Jafar laughs and pats Iago's head,and the bird glares at him.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Get back here you little theif!"A merchant chases after a young boy.  
The boy smirks,looks over his shoulder and gives the older man a raspberry.  
A small monkey on his shoulder does the same as they duck into an old alleyway.  
"Good work Abu!Let's feast now!"The boy splits a loaf of bread,and gives  
The monkey some grapes for dessert.  
  
Abu jumps for joy,and begins to eat.  
The boy sighs and looks up at the palace dreamily,  
"What's wrong,Aladdin?"Abu squeeks to the young boy.  
"I wish we could live in the palace,and have no worries at all."  
  
He continues to eat,finishing his meal before Abu for a change,  
And the monkey hops on his shoulder,swallowing the last of his grapes.  
Aladdin climbs to the rooftops of Agrabah,to his small hovel.  
Abu leaps off his shoulder,and onto his small bed,consiting of  
A blue pillow,and a small blanket.  
  
Abu takes off his hat,and rolls it down his arm,off his elbow and onto the floor  
Beside his bed.Aladdin tucks the monkey in with a smile."Goodnight Abu."  
The little monkey is already asleep,and snoring.  
  
Aladdin looks at the palace,sighing softly.  
"One day,we'll live in a palace Abu!Servants take care of us,all the food we  
Can eat!And no problems what so ever!"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Jasmine!Where are you dearest!"Sultan looks for his small daughter,whom has run  
Off once again.  
A baby tiger leaps in front of him,growling softly,"Rajah!Let me through right now!"  
He pushes the tiger aside gently and enters the Princess' room.  
  
Jasmine looks up from her doll,"Yes.Father?"She asks sweetly.  
"It's time for your studies young lady!"  
She rolls her eyes and stands,walking out of the room,and to her tutor's  
chambers,somewhat stomping.  
  
"That girl is so stubborn!"Sultan walks out of her room,and into the thron room,  
Sitting upon it with a heavy sigh.  
"Jafar!I need your guidence please."  
  
Jafar walks in,his robes flowing behind him.  
"As you wish,my lord."He bows before the Sultan.  
  
"What do you suggest will bring Jasmine out of her sour mood?"  
  
Jafar rubs his chin,"Hmmm,maybe a playmate will suffice ,for a little while."  
"That's great!Please go and find a child from the marketplace!"  
"Yes,my lord."Jafar bows his head,stands and walks out of the room.  
  
"I'm so stink' glad he didn't stuff crackers down my throat again!"Iago sighs as  
They enter their hidden chambers.  
"Oh,poor you!"Jafar laughs and sits at his desk,and Iago flies off his shoulder,  
pearching upon a bookcase.  
"Yeah,poor me....NOT!"  
  
"Hush Iago!"Jafar holds up his hand,quieting the parrot.  
"We need to get the darling Princess a playmate,this should be interesting!"  
He begins laughing to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

~~**Aladdin**~~  
~*We Could Be In Love*~  
By: AngelWing  
  
  
(Author's Note and disclaimers:This is an original story about  
Aladdin and Jasmine.I don't own any of the characters from the Aladdin movies  
Or TV Series,please don't sue me.I'm broke until I get a job^^  
I do own all created characters though.)   
  
****CHAPTER 2****  
  
  
Aladdin sneaks through the marketplace,in search of breakfast,Abu on his shoulder.  
"What do you want today Abu?"  
Abu chatters a second saying,"How about some fruit?"  
"Good idea,let's go!"He climbs on top of a merchants fruit stand,and tells  
Abu to go for it.  
  
"Try this!Your tastebuds will adore you!"The merchant holds up the fruit,  
And Abu hops down and grabs one,"Hey!Get your filthy paws off that!"  
As the merchant is distracted,Aladdin reaches down and grabs two of them,  
And Abu sees the signal to quit bugging the merchant  
  
The merchant looks where the two furits are missing,and looks around,dumbfounded.  
"Great job Abu!Here's your breakfast!"Aladdin hands Abu his share  
Of the fruit,and the little monkey digs in happily.  
  
Little do they know,but Jafar and Iago have entered the marketplace,  
Searching for a suitable child to be Princess Jasmine's playmate.  
"Anything yet,Iago?"Jafar turns his head to look at the parrot.  
"Nope!Nothing yet,awk!"  
  
Jafar looks up and sees Aladdin and Abu feasting on their stolen fruit,"You boy!"  
Aladdin swallows the rest of his share and hops off the stand's roof,and runs into an   
alleyway,Jafar at his heals.  
"What do you want?!"The boy demands.  
"I just want to know if you'd like to visit the palace."Jafar smiles down at the youth.  
  
"The palace?Are you sure?"Aladdin's eyes light up.  
Abu glares at Jafar,as if trying to get him to leave,making the  
Older man laugh.  
"Yes I'm sure.Now,you want to come?"He holds out his hand to Aladdin,whom takes  
It with glowing eyes.  
  
Jafar walks with him,into the palace,where the Sultan greets them.  
"What is your name,young man?"Sultan asks with a smile.  
"Aladdin sire."He bows in respect.  
Sultan smiles and pats the boys head,and then Abu's,"What an adroable monkey!"  
  
"His name is Abu."Aladdin looks up and stands,as Jasmine peeks from behind her father.  
"Jasmine,meet Aladdin."Sultan smiles as Jasmine walks up to the boy.  
She looks at him shyly,"Hi,I'm Jasmine!"Jasmine holds out her hand.  
Aladdin takes it and smiles,"I'm Aladdin!"He shakes her hand.  
  
"Now,run along children!"Sultan laughs as Jasmine all but drags Aladdin into the garden.  
Jafar grins and bows before Sultan,"Anything else you wish of my lord?"  
"No,that's all for now Jafar,thank you."  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Tag!You're it Aladdin!"Jasmine giggles and runs from Aladdin,running behind the fountain.  
Aladdin chases the princess,giggling the whole time."Come back Jasmine!"  
She giggles and lets him get close,and runs off,making him fall face first into the ground.  
Abu laughs as Aladdin falls,"You're gonna get it Jasmine!"  
  
Aladdin stands and runs up to the Princess,finally catching her,"Gotcha!"  
Jasmine laughs and playfully struggles in his grip.  
He taps her,and runs off,"Now you're it!"  
She looks at him,and narrows her eyes,running after him.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Hours later,Jasmine and Aladdin sit by the fountain,exchanging jokes.  
"Why did the camel cross the desert?"He asks her.  
"I don't know,why?"Jasmine tilts her head to the side.  
"To get to the other side!"  
  
She only crosses her arms,and raises an eyebrow,and he clears his throat.  
"Not funny huh?Sorry,I don't know many good jokes,"Aladdin rubs the back of his neck.  
"Got that right!"She reaches down and scoops some water into her hand,  
And splashes him.  
He shakes his head,water flying from his hair,"What was that for?"  
  
"Just wanted to do that!"Jasmine giggles,"That's all!"  
Aladdin runs his hands through his hair,drying it.  
"Hey Jas,can I be your friend?"  
  
"Sure!I'd love that!"Jasmine hugs her new friend,and Rajah glares at Aladdin,  
Growling softly."Rajah!You are my best animal friend,Aladdin is my best human friend!"  
She scolds the tiger.  
Rajah rolls his eyes,and walks off,jealous of Aladdin.  
"I don't think he likes me..."Aladdin gulps nervously.  
"He's just jealous,he'll get over it."  
  
Jasmine smiles at Aladdin,and they both start giggling.  
"Jasmine!Time to come in!"Sultan calls her,and she leads Aladdin into the palace.  
"Father!Guess what!Aladdin's my new friend!"  
  
"That's wonderf ul,dearest!"He smiles and pats Aladdin's head.  
Aladdin smiles shyly,and looks up at the Sultan,"Is it time for me to leave sire?"  
He only nods,"Yes,I'm afraid so,but you may come back tomorrow."  
"Yay!"Aladdin jumps up happily,and runs up to Jafar,whom escorts him out  
Of the palace.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Jafar leads Aladdin to the palace doors,and makes sure he's outside,and bows before the  
Doors close for the night.  
Aladdin sighs and walks home slowly,Abu perched on his shoulder.  
"We got to be in the palace Abu!And the princess is my friend!How  
Cool is that?"  
  
Abu only rolls his eyes,jealous as well,"Don't worry Abu,you are the best bud I  
Could ever have!" 


End file.
